Around the Swing Set
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Tohru decides to take Kyo to a playground, what will his reaction be?


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Dark Shining Light and a Kyo and Tohru fan! This is my first Fruits Basket so please go easy on me! Enjoy!**

"Around the Swing Set"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Kyo and Tohru

Rated k+

Romance/Humor

Summary: one-shot. Tohru decides to take Kyo to a playground. How will he react and will he mind spending the day with Tohru?

Notes: Will not be using Kun, san, or anything of that. Been watching Fruits Basket in America, that's why.

(Do NOT Own Fruits Basket)

-

-

-

-

"Hey Tohru! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Where are we going?" Kyo complained/demanded with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Tohru turned her head over to him, smiling as she did. Kyo felt heat rising up from that face and completely ignored the stares and whispers of the crowds around them. His only focus was on the girl in front of him, dragging him by the hand.

"It's a secret silly." She responded, still grinning from ear to ear before continuing to look up ahead.

He blinked and gazed at the back of her head. He sighed and let the girl take him wherever she wanted. After all, it wouldn't bother him as long as they were alone.

(Scene Change)

Kyo stood there, dumfounded and annoyed as the two stopped at their destination. He glazed at her with a raised eyebrow, doing so by trying to restrain his rage. "You brought me here to—a playground?!" He inquired, turning his question into a statement.

But she continued grinning. "Ah huh! I thought because Yuki and Shigure were going to the main house, I thought we could do something fun!"

"So you brought me to a park? In a playground?"

"Ah-huh!"

"WELL THAT IS JUST THE STUPIEST PIECE OF CRAP I EVER HEARD OF! IT'S A PLAYGROUND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Tohru's smile immediately faded. She gulped. "You don't like it?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I MEAN WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO SIT AROUND IN A STUPID PLAYGROUND DOING NOTHING!" He raged and immediately regretted his unnecessary out burst.

She bowed her head shamefully and began to apologize. "I'm sorry Kyo! I never really thought about it that way! I really am sorry! How careless of me: I was being selfish, not thinking about what you wanted. We could go now if you want to leave! What am I saying?! Of course you-"

Kyo's hand quickly covered her mouth before she could continue her apology speech on something she didn't do. "Okay, just stop." He responded quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh but I did! I should have asked you if you wanted to come before dragging you all the way here!"

"No, its okay. It's just-" He cut himself short, observing the area before spotting a large, shady tree. "I'll be over there. You go ahead and play." He told her, heading off to where the tree was while Tohru made it slowly to the swing set.

(Scene Change)

Kyo sighed, placing a hand on his forehead as he observed the area around him from the tree branch. Tohru sat on the swing, slowly pushing herself back and forth. He growled. 'Why do I have to be this way? I'm always making her feel depress. _Why…why can't I be more like that damn Yuki? At least he doesn't frighten her.'_

He never intends on doing that, it's just his damn temper. She just caught him off guard. He exhaled, gazing at the blue and sunny surface as clouds seemed to move. Birds chirped as the cat closed his eyes for a moment's rest.

"_Mommy…could I play with the other kids?" The boy asked, gazing at the playground._

He tightened his eyes.

"_Of course not honey. Then I would have to let you go."_ _His mother explained, half smiling with a soft laugh._

His hand clenched into a fist.

"_But mommy, I really want to go play with them." He complained._

"_But I don't want to share you."_

'_Lies.'_ His mind yelled. _'She never meant any of that! It was just a bunch of bullshit!'_

He held his forehead on his fingertips, inhaling and exhaling slowly to remove that painful memory. _'She just didn't want the beads to come off.'_

He reopened his eyes, his orbs landing on the brunette down below him. He sighed.

(Scene Change)

Tohru pushes soundlessly on the swing set. Her thoughts were on the orange cat that had run off awhile back. _'I didn't mean to make Kyo upset. I just wanted him to be happy. Maybe Shigure's advice wasn't such a good idea.'_

…_Flashback… _

"_Tohru? Could you come here for a moment?" Shigure had asked from behind his newspaper._

_Tohru popped her head inside the room. "Yes Shigure? Did something happen?"_

"_Nothings wrong exactly Tohru but I was hoping you could do me a little favor."_

_She blinked. "A-A favor?"_

"_Yes, you see Yuki and I are to meet Akito tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you would take Kyo out on a little spin."_

_Tohru looked confused. "Huh?" _

"_What I'm saying is if you could possibly take Kyo somewhere instead of staying inside the house while we're out. You know, somewhere were he would have fun and a lot of fresh air."_

_The girl smiled. "Of course Shigure! I just hope that Kyo doesn't mind."_

"_Nonsense. I'm sure Kyo would be more than happy to spend the day with you." _'As long as I know that Kyo won't be destroying my house, I'm fine with it as well.'

(Scene Change)

She continued to push on the swing, lost in her mind when he felt a hand on hers, stopping her from swinging. She turned her head around before gazing at Kyo's warm and passionate orbs.

"Kyo...?"

"Let's just go out and have fun, okay?"

Tohru stared at him for a moment before a large smile appeared on her face. "Yes."

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well sorry if it's a bit OOC, buts how the story would make sense. I hope you enjoyed and if I get at least seven reviews, I'll post another Kyo and Tohru story!!!**

**Well, til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
